


Dragon Knights

by sleepywoods



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywoods/pseuds/sleepywoods
Summary: They remind him of his youth — bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Seeing 'Team Chikadee' in action, he's reminded of a time when the Order of the Black Dragons was whole. Lancelot often dreams of the last battle they were together. In the valley outside of Feendrache, the four knights stood before a crowd of monsters that threatened their kingdom...Lancelot. The Strength major arcana.





	Dragon Knights

It's well into autumn, but the summer heat is persistent of late. Lancelot feels the warmth cling along his back, and sighs in relief when he is able to detach the backplate of his armor after a long day of work.

The enlistment process hadn’t been without its headaches, but given the new procedure, Lancelot counts his blessings that there weren't any major setbacks. It is quite agreed among all the proctors that this year's recruits are full of promise. They remind him of his youth — bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Seeing 'Team Chikadee' in action, he's reminded of a time when the Order of the Black Dragons was whole. Lancelot often dreams of the last battle they were together. In the valley outside of Feendrache, the four knights stood before a crowd of monsters that threatened their kingdom...

 

Lancelot could hardly contain his excitement, seeing them all together. Even more so was his friend — it was Vane's first time on the frontlines, though no one would've ever guessed it. 

"No worries, Lancey! This'll be a piece of cake with all of us together!" Vane moved his great axe in his signature defensive position. 

Percival’s attention was fixed on the monsters that seemed hesitant to engage him. Still, it was difficult to say what soured his expression more: the pests that promised to stain his blade, or the foolishness that Vane demonstrated. 

Siegfried remained quiet through the small exchange between his subordinates; Lancelot couldn't see his expression under his mask, but he managed to pick up a small, muffled laugh.

"Let us end this quickly," Siegfried finally commanded after a moment of silence.

The response from his subordinates was uproarious, joined in by the knights that followed their lead.

The monsters had thick, razory skin that challenged each and every one of their blades, but the knights discovered quite promptly that these were not the kind of creatures that could be fought alone. Siegfried and Lancelot were the first to discover this: the Captain's slow but heavy swings paralyzed the monsters, giving Lancelot an opportunity to strike the open wound in quick succession. The monsters were eliminated with this synergy of speeds, and with this knowledge, Lancelot was able to order the rest of the Black Dragons to rely on one another; no man or woman was strong enough to engage them alone.

The pairs weren't always set in stone. At times, Lancelot and Percival fought together, back to back. Percival was an intimidating presence that made monsters cower. Lancelot wondered if it was because of his armor —  _ The shine and the splendor do tend to be quite terrifying,  _ Lancelot thought to himself — or simply the look in his eyes. How his gaze was able to penetrate the mindlessness of monsters was beyond him, but he admired Percival for it. Through Percival, he found courage was easy to obtain. Uncertainty became conviction. 

"What is with that expression? This is no time to ogle like that," Percival said.

"No, I am just reminded that we are due to spar. I will not lose to you!" Lancelot proclaimed.

"Heh, is that so?" Green substance gushed from a creature as his partner made a show of his strength. "Allow me to drag that smile across the dirt once we are done here," Percival responded. Lancelot knew from his tone that he was not simply taunting.

Vane wasn't so much in trouble when Lancelot found him; instead, he was taking on too many monsters at once. Still, he didn't break composure, grinning wildly like an animal on the loose. Lancelot slashed his way through the monsters to assist his childhood friend and fellow knight, and Vane welcomed his company, his back pressed against Lancelot's. "Just like old times, eh, Lancey?"

It was exactly like old times, and he found strength through Vane's enthusiasm for battle. With him, he felt unstoppable, and they both understood this in their hearts as they slayed the monsters together. 

There were only a dozen monsters left, and Lancelot had begun to feel fatigue, but he knew he couldn't falter. Not when he was in close quarters with the brilliance that was his captain.

Siegfried was facing what appeared to be the largest of the monsters after securing safe passage for a few injured knights, and Lancelot's gaze was fixed on the scene before him. His next strike was meant to be a final blow, and Lancelot wondered if this was what it was like to witness the Dragonslayer eliminate Fafnir — and when he struck, the blood splattered like rain upon him. Unhinged, Siegfried stood still to soak it in, and then turned to look upon his men.

Siegfried didn't show any expression nor speak a word as he stepped toward a fallen comrade and helped him to his feet, and he patted their shoulders as he passed them. Lancelot could see his leadership in the way he was able to boost morale simply by acknowledging them. He had an aura that inspired the knights under his leadership to strive to become better men, leaders, and knights. 

While deep in his thoughts, Lancelot was unable to notice the approach of a stray monster, thought to already be dead. It charged at him, its scaly tail swung with much momentum and hit him square on the nape of his neck, knocking him back several paces.

Lancelot didn't know what happened next; he simply felt the weightlessness of being carried away.

He woke with his head aching under tight bandages and eyes upon him.

"Siegfried, sir — Percival, Vane?" Even his own hoarse voice alarmed him. His memory was cloudy, but he had a feeling it wasn't the time to be thinking. "How long was I—"

"It doesn't matter," Siegfried, stripped of his headgear, assured. "Try not to strain yourself."

The grunts behind him were both in agreement.

"Weren't you the one who said to keep on guard? Your gawking could have ended in death," Percival chided at him.

Vane swung an arm over Percival and attempted to sate his irritation. His free hand was holding what appeared to be a lunchbox. "Don't listen to him! What matters is that you're back with us, Lancey! Now sit up, you've gotta eat before you take your medicine!" It didn't seem that Percival was going to argue, his arms folded over his chest as he observed Lancelot.

"Mhm, that is correct. Welcome back, Lancelot," Siegfried agreed, then extended his hand to help him up.

 

— Lancelot always wakes up the same way when he dreams of that time: his arm reaching out toward the air, but never reaching Siegfried's fingers.

Times have changed since the Order of the Black Dragons. Siegfried was exiled for being wrongfully accused of treason, and Percival left soon after in pursuit to realize his ideals. Lancelot would never fault them for not coming back to the Order of the White Dragons that he led. It takes him longer than he can admit to see why it had to be this way: Lancelot needs to find  _ in himself _ leadership, strength, and courage. Vane remains at his side as a reminder of such; he sees that Vane has grown, too, and he often wonders if he has fallen short in that department.

He rises from his bed; his feet can scarcely find a piece of wood that isn’t covered by paper and tossed armor and clothing.

"This again, Lancey?" Vane enters his quarters after some knocks that inadvertently open the door. In truth, Lancelot hadn't bothered to lock the door — it must have slipped his mind after the tiring process that had been the enlistment exams.

He feels shame every time this happens, but better Vane than anyone else. "I... have a lot on my mind, I suppose you could say," Lancelot admits with a sheepish smile. He starts by picking up some of the clothes on the floor, setting them on his bed. 

"Hmm, anything you wanna talk about?" Vane asks as he helps, picking up some of the stationery that somehow had found its way on the floor. 

Lancelot considers this for a moment, trying to best describe his inner turmoil. It's hard to explain without feeling like he's whining, but it isn't as though he dislikes how things are now; the future of Feendrache is bright. He is the proud Captain of the Order of White Dragons that will continue to serve Feendrache until his last breath. It is unlike him to feel this nostalgic.

"Perhaps it was just the stress of the exams." He waves it off. "I am fine! I promise."

Vane peers at his friend — there is something in his eyes that doesn't entirely believe those words, but he also trusts Lancelot enough not to push it. "Well, okay! I'm here, you know? You can always talk to me." 

"I know, Vane, and thank you." His lips curve into a smile. 

"Okay! Let's get cleaning. Sheesh, Lancey, every time —" 

They spend the morning cleaning, and Vane hums an unrecognizable tune as they do so. Lancelot is thankful for his friend's assistance; whenever his room reaches this point, it becomes nearly impossible for him to pick up after himself. Some habits are simply too difficult to break free of. 

When they're finished, Vane excuses himself hurriedly to take care of some business. What exactly, Lancelot isn't able to get out of him.

"Just meet me by the docks at sundown, okay?! The Captain - of the Grandcypher, I mean, wants to meet us!"

_ I didn't know the Captain was here, _ he thinks, but ultimately waves goodbye as Vane flees.

 

Fate works in cycles, doesn't it? It had brought the four of them together in that grisly battlefield so many years ago, and they have met many times after they went separate ways. It was fate that he would find all the Black Dragon knights, and even himself, in the new recruits — he should find peace in that, and that the Grandcypher crew had been there all along the way.

Lancelot laughs to himself as he starts to wrap up the last of his duties. It hasn't been that long since he'd last seen the Grandcypher crew, and yet it feels like an eternity when he's apart from them — and he finds himself excited to meet them at the dock.

The sun is low behind the mainsail of the Grandcypher when Lancelot arrives; its rays peek through just enough to blind him. As the platform extends to the pier, Lancelot expects to see Vane and the Captain greet him with a request.

At the top of the steps, he instead sees Siegfried, Vane, and Percival, all waiting for him.

Lancelot is initially frozen in place, unable to comprehend why they’re all there. Judging by the grin that nearly reaches his ears on Vane's face, he surmises that it is probably Vane's work with the help of the Grandcypher crew. How Vane was able coordinate this is going to be a topic of discussion for later; for now, he's simply dumbfounded.

"Lancelot, good work with the enlistment process," Siegfried says as he extends his hand. "But we have more work to do now, together." His smile is gentle on his tired features. 

He watches as Percival huffs, smirking, and Vane waves lightly as though to gesture him forward.

There's a part of Lancelot that thinks he's still dreaming. He watches Siegfried's hand warily, then observes his expression - weathered, but soft. He watches the flames in Percival's eyes that still challenge him, and the proudness of Vane's grin. And he finds that it's impossible to contain the smile that spreads across his own lips, seeing them all together once again, encouraging him. Fate is truly a force to be reckoned with. 

With renewed confidence, Lancelot stretches his hand toward him — reaching, reaching, and  _ reaching —  _ until he is finally able to grasp Siegfried's hand.

"Welcome back, Lancelot."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Granblue Fantasy Tarot Project: Crosswinds! I'm so proud to have been a part of this amazing project. Please check out more written and drawn pieces on the project's twitter: @gbf_tarot!


End file.
